Drew-ronic
by XxKpopDXx
Summary: Drew let go and put his palm up into his chest and breathed heavily, almost panting. "Drew, are you alright? Are you in pain?" "No, I think I died and went to Heaven." "Why?" "Because I'm so happy right now!" Drew stood up and twirled May around in his arms. So I'm back and kickin! Contestshipping, duh! May X Drew! One-shot!


**Hello! So it's been a looong time since I posted a story, and I'm sorry for that. For any who are curious, it's because for awhile there, I gave up on writing. –Gasps- How could I right? If I'm going to have writing as a professional hobby in 10 years from now, I should start now right? ^^**

**I got this idea yesterday while I was reading some Contestshipping fanfic. Creepy, I know… In the sense that I'm an 18 year old girl who reads that… Oh well, you can't change your hobbies or your interests right?**

**Well… I disclaim all rights. The characters belong to their respectful owners.**

**Oh and depending the reader, I might have changed the characters' attitude a little bit to suit the story and made stuff up.**

It was another sunny day as May Maple skidded down the forest pathway to Grassyfield City. After promising and entrusting Max to Ash and Brock to meet up later in the city, May split ways to find inspiration for her next contest performance.

The name of the city was the perfect word to describe the surroundings. Nothing for miles but green grass and more green grass. The grass towered over May as she tried to cut through to make way.

"Ugh, this is a forest pathway so shouldn't there at least be a path for me to follow?" May let out a puff and continuing stomping.

"Maybe it's just me but this reminds me the movie "The Children of the Corn" although it was a cornfield in the movie…"

After a few more moments passed, May heard a rustle.

"Arg, I'm going to have to kill somebody after I get out of this!" A voice screamed close by.

Jumping back a little bit, she grabbed a pokeball, ready for attack.

_Giggles, what are you doing May? You are seriously losing it. A killer among the grassy field? Giggles._

"Who's there?" Just as May yelled out the question, she felt a thump from behind.

A vein popped on her forehead. _Why I outta, this guy's a pervert and a killer!_

"Stop right there mister! Go Beautifly!"

Without turning around, May let the butterfly pokemon out and hit the perpetrator with a strong gust attack.

"Woah!"

The voice exclaimed as the body fell to the ground. "Wait, wait! It's not what you think. I'm not a pervert!"

Slowly, May's back began to turn 45 degrees. A boy about May's age laid on the ground, looking frightened.

"Uhm, you know I've been lost in this field for hours hoping I could find my companion in this mess. But I guess it won't do because he practically blends in. Oh, right, I am so sorry that I bumped into you and you know… um, this is awkward. Okay, let's start over."

The boy stood grinning at May with a lopsided smile. "My name is Grey." He put out his hand for a handshake.

May obliged, a bit stunned by the changing of the situation. "I'm May."

"Oh yeah, I could have guessed that. You see I'm stuck with a walking palm tree as my traveling buddy and all he ever talks about is this girl named May which I presume is you."

_Wow, this kid just keeps on talking and talking. We could totally be best friends._

"So do you want to work together to get out of this field?"

"Um, sure I guess."

"Great! Let's go go go!"

"Hey Beautifly, do you mind keeping watch from above?"

Beautifly nodded and flapped its wings.

"So May, are you here for the Verde Contest?"

"Uh yeah, wait is that how you say it? I thought it was like V-er-d Contest."

"No no no, you gotta put some of your Española accent to it."

May laughed out loud, "So what does Verde even mean then?"

"Um, May, it means green."

"Oh… I guess that makes sense cause all I see is green."

"Yup." Grey made the p sound at the end.

"What about you Grey? Are you here for the contest too?"

"Yup!"

"Do you think we ever going to get out of here and find your companion in time for the registration?"

"Uh yeah, since I have a distress signal to call him."

"Really? Tell me more about your companion."

"Well he's stuck up and arrogant. He has a fan club, he's a well known contest entrée, and he takes sarcasm to the next level. But despite all of that, he loves entering contests and he loves and cares for his Pokémon deeply. And best of all, he's in love with his rival he says."

_Sounds like Drew but without the last part._

"He sounds interesting."

"Yeah, but he's kind of complicated too."

"Grey, are you gossiping about me right now?! Are you serious!?"

The duo looked up to see a green haired boy jump down from a tree. He closed his eyes to hold his anger back.

"Uh, hey Drew, I guess you got out first."

"All you had to do was keep walking straight, Grey." The green haired boy let out a tired sigh.

May stood behind wide eyed and full of shock.

_Drew… I haven't seen him since the Flowers Contest and that was a few months ago. He looks fresh and cleaned up. His hair and eyes are still as green as ever. But he's grown a couple of inches. Sadly though, he's still a few inches shorter than me. Some palm tree. But he still smells of roses and he's still arrogant. I missed you, Drew._

"Oh, and I ran into May along the way."

"I see you did. Hello May, and Beautifly, this is for you." Drew tossed the red rose to Beautifly who caught it with elegance.

_May, my sweet May. She's grown full into her womanhood since the last time I saw her. Her bright sapphire eyes shined sparkles whenever she looks at her whether if she was angry or when she was happy. She still smells like vanilla bean flavored ice cream. May, hello._

"So guys? Registration deadline? Come on."

The trio ran down the hill and into the Pokémon Center in the middle of the city.

"Nurse Joy… huffs… please let me sign… up… for the Pokémon Contest…"

Nurse Joy smiled took their id cards and said, "Good luck to all of you in the contest."

"Phew, great job guys, we made it just in time for the deadline."

Drew stopped taking deep breaths and glared at Grey. "If it wasn't for you, we would have been here hours ago."

"Now now, Drew, it's all in the past. Ehe."

Grey grinned at Drew.

_Now that I've had a proper look at Grey, I can for sure say that he's cute._

Different from Drew's hair, Grey had midnight blue hair in a messy hairstyle from Drew's. His aquamarine blue eyes twinkled every time he talked. Grey wore black converses, gray pants, a white button down t-shirt and a black and white letterman jacket.

Grey caught May's wandering eyes and smirked. "Why May, see anything you're interested in?"

Drew paused in their quarrel and turned swiftly at May.

"What?" May squeaked. "No, besides you're too young for me anyways."

"Huh? What makes you think I'm younger than you?"

"Uh your baby face. Your immature facial expression and childish actions."

"Woah, that's a downer. I thought women found Lolita in men cute."

"Pfft, Lolita? Do you have a Lolita complex with yourself?"

"No, of course not. And to answer your question, I'm 19 years old. Practically an adult."

"This won't do. Give me your id. I need to check this meticulously. There is no way that someone who looks younger than 15 is older than me by four years."

"Aah, I see what this is about. Scared you're being turned into a granny are you." May turned her attention from Grey to challenge Drew's gaze with a glare.

"Grey, please wait a moment while I strangle your companion." Taking a step towers Drew, Grey lunged between them and waved frantically.

"Here you are May, my id." Grey smiled, successfully grasping May's attention from Drew and in return, received a glare from Drew.

"What did you do that for? Why give her your id."

"Well, I'm tired of this charade brother."

"Brothers? You're brothers?" May exclaimed. "I didn't see the resemblance at all."

"Well technically, we're cousins. Close cousins. Right Drew?"

"Whatever."

"This kid is really a piece of work, huh May."

"Yea. Here's your id. I need to go find my group and practice for the contest. So see ya later guys."

"Well, she left fast." Grey scratched his head. "I'm gonna go turn in. I'm tired."

"Whatever."

"Aww, did I spoil your chance encounter with May?"

"Just go to sleep. I'll come back later."

"Kay kay."

May sat outside the Pokemon Center, with Beautifly perched next to her. "Did you hear? Isn't it a bit ironic? They're so closed and yet they're total opposites of each other. And besides that, Grey says Drew is in love with his rival named May."

Laying down on the grass, she listened to the trees and the grass whistle together. "It's so peaceful here. But no, what do you think Beautifly? I admit I have a crush on Drew, but he's in love with another girl who has the same name as me! What am I going to do? How am I suppose to face Drew now."

Thumping her face into the grass, May let out a groan.

"May! There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you." Ash, Max and Brock appeared from behind the hustling trees.

"Hey guys."

"May? What's wrong?" Ash sat down next to her.

Deciding to lie about it, May groaned out, "No inspiration yet."

Max chuckled and sat down next to Beautifly on the left side.

Brock smiled, "It's not hard really. The city is surrounded by a lot of green sceneries, so you should do something based on that."

Pretending to have gotten the idea, May sat right up on her knees and smiled. "You're right guys. I got just the perfect performance. So I'm gonna go let my Pokémon rest with Nurse Joy. See you later!"

The group stared after May. "Well we sure are something." Max grinned.

"Hey, I saw a place in town where they offer some green flavored ice cream. I wanted to check it out."

"Uh Brock, what does the flavor of green taste like?"

"I'm not sure, Max. I guess we'll find out once we get there."

"Who cares what it taste like Max. All it matters that we get to eat something, right Pikachu?"

To be honest, May had already figured out what she wanted to do for tomorrow's night contest. There will be an open stage viewing for the audience and it's the performers' job to entertain the audience and light up the night.

"That's it, light up the night." May smiled as if she's got the whole thing planned out.

Drew paced around the lobby, mumbling to himself. Roselia, sat looking up its master.

"Do not look at me like that Roselia. I'm just not feeling the best right now."

Roselia stood up and pointed past Drew towards the entrance of the lobby and smirked. She then produced a red rose, tossing it to Drew.

Drew paused and looked at Roselia gaping in astonishment. "And what am I supposed to do with this?"

Roselia shrugged and walked away, giving Drew one of its rose hands in a signal, "Do what you always do with it."

"Roselia! How could you abandon me?! Hey!" Drew whispered furiously.

Taking in a deep breath, Drew turned around, trying to get his smirk in the right place.

"Hello May, isn't it a nice evening?"

"Hi Drew… Look, no offense but I do not want to see you right now."

"Um, is everything alright?"

"No… Because when I'm on an emotional breakdown, I get sort of mopy."

"Huh?" That was not the response Drew was looking for when he decided to wait for May around in the lobby.

"Oh it's starting… Sorry Drew… Most of it is because my blood sugar is low."

"You mean it's because you're hungry?"

"I like to think of it as my blood sugar."

"Okay, are you alright May?"

"How could you even ask me that question Drew? I'm a bit depressed right now besides from my hunger problem. I mean there's this guy and he has the most amazing pools of eyes I've ever seen and I could get lost in, which I did. I think I might be in love with him. But he likes his rival, and I don't know what to do about it."

"Well, to start off, why don't you take a sit and step into my office."

"Your office?"

"Well makes sense doesn't it? I was supposed to be a doctor like my mom, but I decided I wanted to do something I love."

"Oh, and he's my contest rival too. I recently found out he has a cousin who's kind of stuck up like him, but you know, I don't really mind."

"Well, who's this mysterious guy to begin with?"

Drew gazed deep into May's sapphire orbs, looking for an answer of some kind to reassure him that it's not Grey she was talking about.

"I mean I guess it's only wrong if he's like more than 6 years older than me right?"

"How old is he exactly?"

"Older than me. Old enough."

Drew clutched the thorn less rose in his hand.

_If it's Grey, I'm gonna beat him to his senses._

"Just someone. Argh! I have so many frustrations right now! Let's talk about something funner."

"Funner'? Are you crazy? That's not even a word. May, snap out of it. I don't want to about this anymore."

"We are not! Ok, ok, listen. So you know how Grey said you're like a palm tree? Well I don't see it! And he's not the only one who says so."

"Why thank you May. I'm touch to know that you don't see me as a palm tree. It's really-"

May started giggling. "I mean aren't palm trees supposed to be tall? And you're two years older than me too! But you're shorter than me. Aha, that is so ironic!"

May burst out laughing hysterically.

Drew stood up and threw the rose at May. "May… You idiot! You don't understand anything!"

Hurriedly, he scurried away from May down the hallway and turned right.

Soon after, May stopped laughing and wiped her tears away. "What was that all about?"

After sitting down and giving it some thought as to why Drew ran away, May decided to go to her room. "But I'm still a bit sad even after talking to Drew. As I thought, he doesn't see me as anything more than just an 'idiot'."

May sighed and turned left, towards her bedroom.

Drew shut the door hastily and started pacing around in his room.

_Why did I do that? Why did I yell at May like I'm some five year old kid who has crush and just ran away? _

"Drew! Stop pacing, I'm getting dizzy just by looking at you."

Drew stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards the sleepy boy on the bed.

"You! I almost forgot about you. Now that I'm alone I can finally do what I've been wanting to do since we've got here."

Grey quickly stood up on the opposite of the bed, putting his hands up in the air as a indication of surrender.

"Hey Drew… You okay there brother? You know I didn't mean it. Sometimes it just happens!"

"No I am not okay, brother." Drew said in his voice full of murder. "And what do you mean you 'didn't mean it' and 'it just happened'!? You did this!"

"Okay okay, why don't you put that hand down? I'm sorry that you didn't get any attention from May today. I'll make it up to you!" Grey grabbed Drew's leg and held on tight.

"Let go! It's your fault, you deserve this at least!"

"Hey, ouch! Ow ow ow! It hurts Drew!"

Drew continued smacking Grey on the side of his head. After a dozen, Drew gabbed the blue haired boy's ears and screamed, "You made May fall in love with you!"

"Wait wait, hold the hand! Do not dare to move that hand mister, what are you talking about? I thought I was only the attention seeker, but May fell in love with me?"

"Stop saying that!" Drew moved closer.

"Hey, woah. Are you sure about this? I mean let's be rational about this."

"There's nothing else. She can to me moping about how she's in love with you and how short I am."

"Are you sure you're alright in the head? Oh, woah, ok ok, sorry. I never led her on or anything. I just told her how you're in love with her."

"You WHAT?"

"What?"

"WHAT IS WRONG with YOU! How could you do that to me?"

"Dude, she took it the right way. Just wait until tomorrow night. Look, I'll take care of this. Trust me okay?"

"Fine. Only because it's your fault." Drew grumbled, falling on his bed face first.

"Oh hey, Roselia knocked on the door a while ago. When I opened, she walked in and said to tell you to stop being an idiot and go after May already."

"I know, she thinks that…"

"As long you know."

**The Night of the Contest**

May pranced around in her green dress for tonight performance. The dress was layered in many different shades of green. Her sleeves barely covered her shoulders in a leaf like resemblance. The dress hugs her curves, ending just about her knee and spreading out into a cover. She wore light green flats. On her head is a huge red rose.

Smiling, she twirled on stage when her name was called.

"Bulbasaur, Beautifly, let's light up the night!"

Drew and Grey stood next to each other focusing on May's performance. Drew wore a black tuxedo while Grey went with the gray suit, bringing out the color in his eyes.

"Drew, you're sweating." Grey whispered.

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, but you can find out now. Here comes May."

Grey began clapping as May ran towards them. "Great job, May. 8.9 points! That's really high."

"Thanks Grey!" May jumped for a hug.

"Aha." Grey mouthed towards the seething Drew who glared in envy. "It's not what you think."

"Drew!" May hugged Drew who hugged her back, the green eyed monster, calming down.

"What's wrong May? You're touchy touchy today," Drew said.

"Oh, I guess I am. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, it's alright." Drew gave an encouraging smile.

"Oh hey look, it's my turn. See you guys later."

Grey hopped out on stage, flipping his hair in a mocking way of Drew.

"Lucario, Raichou, let's shine the stage!"

"That kid, how dare he mock me. He's not even doing it right. You're supposed to turn to the left, smirk, and flip! This is a mockery."

Drew huffed out in the waiting room.

"Relax Drew, he's just being funny. And besides his fan club loves it."

"Yeah, I bet you do too." Drew mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing.

"Hey look, Grey got a 9.7! Woah, he might be better than you Drew since he's got more experience."

"What did you guys think?"

"It was beautiful Grey! It had so much essence in it."

"Woah, May! When did you eat a dictionary?" Drew snickered, walking towards the stage.

May fumed next to Grey who waved at Drew while draping a hand over May's shoulder.

"Focus Drew, come on. Let's show them what you can do." Drew finished his prep talk and walk out on stage.

Giving his signature smirk and hair flip, he called out his Pokémon. "Roselia, Masquerin, let's go!"

"Are you nervous May?"

"A lot actually. And you?"

"Don't be, and not really. You just gotta relax and believe in the hard work you did with your Pokémon."

"Really? Alright."

"Hey May, can I talk to you about something?"

"About what?"

"About how you're in love with Drew."

"Wha-what? Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, except Drew is probably the biggest idiot ever."

"Does he, you know. Like me back?"

"Between you and me, probably ten times more."

"Wow."

"You don't believe me do you? Well here's Drew, you can just ask him now. Heeey Drew."

"What? Wait, Grey." May's back knees hit the chair and she stumbled backwards due to shock and grabbed the only leverage that was close to her which was Grey's arm. Thanks to reflex, Grey's other arm shot out on May's back and pulled May up so that they were face to face.

"Thanks, Grey." May breathed out.

Drew chose the perfect timing to walk off stage and towards the duo. "Well, how do you like that a 9. a perf-"

The two turned towards Drew and separated quickly.

"Drew! It's not what it looks like." The both screamed out simultaneously.

"Really? Cause it looks like you two were about to kiss and I interrupted it."

"Well thank god for that." Drew turned his fiery glare towards Grey.

"I'm so taking you down."

"Sshh guys, they're going to announce the battles." Three sets of eyes turned towards the screen.

"Marvelous performances, don't you think so!? Now let's all look at the screen for our top four contestants. Drew Hayden, Grey Hayden, Emma Blue and May Maple! That's it folks, and now let's see who's battling who. First battle is Emma vs. May! Let's get this started!"

"Bulbasaur, Beautifly, take the stage!" May smiled.

"Oh yeah? Butterfree, Pigeoto come on!" Emma grinned.

"Before you get any ideas, Drew, listen first. She was falling and ow! What was that for?" Grey rubbbed the side of his head.

"For being a gentleman."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"In this case yes. Look, she told me to tell you to meet her in the garden fountain after this. So go!"

"Really? Alright, I'll ask her then."

"Good, maybe then you'll stop smacking ow! Drew!"

"What? You deserved that." Drew grinned inoncently.

"And congratulations, May is the winner of this round. Now let's move on to the next battle. Drew vs. Grey!"

"You ready?" Drew nod towards Grey.

"Uh yeah, I'm taking you down."

"Roselia, Masquerin come on out."

"Lucario, Raichou let's electrify the night away!"

"May/Drew? You wanted to see me?" They spoke simultaneously.

They started laughing. "oh, Grey set us up." May said in bewilderment.

"I guess you're right."

After amoment of silence, Drew spoke up, "Congrats on your ribbon."

May muttered a thanks and continued staring ahead.

Drew shuffled his feet. "Hey Drew, you wanna sit down?"

"I'm not sure I can. I'm kind of nervous."

"Why are you nervous Drew?"

"You know why! Grey told you how I'm in love with you but I thought you were in love with him."

"But I thought you were in love with someone else named May."

"There's no one else I know named May except for you."

"So that means…"

"uh huh"

"That you're in love with me?" May turned her heads towards the water coming out from the statue of a Beautifly and a Masquerin holding a rose.

"May, say something please." Drew grasped both of May's hands.

May smiled, "I'm in love with you too, Drew."

Drew let go and put his palm up into his chest and breathed heavily.

"Drew, are you alright? Are you in pain?"

"No, I think I died and went to Heaven."

"Why?"

"Because I'm so happy right now!" Drew stood up and twirled May around in his arms.

"May! Say it again."

"Say what Drew?"

"Say those words again May, please."

Drew stopped spinning and held May in the air.

"Um… Here?"

"Yes May. Stopped teasing. I want to hear those words."

May wrapped her arms around Drew's neck and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

Not being to restrain anymore, Drew turned his head to kiss May on the lips.

"I love you May."

**Done? I know, I know, it was loooonnng xD But it was good right? Well I guess it was average then? I don't know I just have this urge to write now. Maybe in the future stories that I would be posting wouldn't be about Pokemon anymore but my own story to begin.**

**So Thank you for reading!**


End file.
